


Set to Be Broken

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Telltale Batman
Genre: From Bruce’s thoughts at least, From the LEGO batjokes prompt, I Tried, M/M, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: This is based on a prompt from the Lego batjokes tumblr prompts where Bruce dates a bunch of guys that look like John in order to deal with his feelings for John only to make his feelings worse.





	Set to Be Broken

It all started with Harry. He was an CEO of Gotham’s top shipping company. At least, that’s how he introduced himself when they meet at Wayne Enterprise’s annual charity gala. He was mildly attractive with a sharp face, high cheekbones, and windswept styled hair. So when he suggested they discuss “business” back at his place, Bruce readily accepted with a chuckle.

Then, he stepped into Harry’s penthouse apartment, and any charm Harry held fell away. His apartment was the picture perfect with tasteful, expensive furniture arranged just so. It suited Harry, Bruce realized, with his careful appearance and matching behavior. He danced around everything Bruce asked, giving calculated answers to keep up his spotless image. 

It felt too safe, too structured. He was used to Gotham’s elite, and it bored him. Bruce ended up spitting a polite excuse before making a hasty exit. 

So the next time, Bruce went undercover at a seedy bar called Cherry’s where he met Liam. He was all studded leather and muscle with a cheeky grin and piercing eyes. He was a member of one of Gotham’s lower league biker gangs if you went by the patches on his purple jacket. Still, Bruce managed to convince the man to share a drink with him. 

A half hour later, they were chatting and laughing over nothing like they were old friends, the several cheap beers they drank making it all the easier. But then, the bartender snapped at them to shut up, and Bruce had to wrestle a switchblade away from Liam. That ended with a call to the GCPD. 

That stopped Bruce’s dating life for a while until he met George. George seemed perfect. He was a fairly successful stand up comedian Bruce ran into at a gallery opening. His bright green hair and lip piercing made him stand out from the other elites at the gathering. Apparently, he was only there, because he was friends with the artist.

George joked that they should ditch the reception. Bruce was quick to agree, so they ended up walking into a b rated horror movie at the nearby theater. Bruce had a fun time trading quick quips and sharing hushed chuckles with George over the dumb plot. Bruce quickly found that George had a loud cackle of a laugh that lead to them getting kicked out. 

But even as they were leaving in a fit of laughter, Bruce looked at George and only felt empty inside. He escorted George home, and that was the end of it. 

***********************

“Hiya Bruce.” John came bounding up to him with a wide smile. His smile quickly faded to concern. “You don’t look so good, buddy.” 

Bruce shrugged and nodded at the door. John cheered up again, charging into the convenience store that had become their usual meet up spot. John went to work on the slushee machine while Bruce bought himself some coffee before they left again. 

They walked down the street in silence for a bit, John slurping on his technicolor rainbow concoction when he nudged Bruce’s arm. He looked up, concern clear on his face. “Come on, buddy. I know something’s up.” 

Bruce sighed. “It’s just...I’ve had some trouble dating.” John looked at him interested, so Bruce launched into an account of his current love life. 

John scoffed, amused. “Seriously, Bruce?” 

Bruce frowned. “What?” 

John shook his head. “You sure can pick them. Do you seriously want to be one of those bigwigs?”

“I guess not.” 

“No, you don’t. Those guys are all dull and drab, but you. You’re fun! You’re exciting!” John smiled widely. 

Bruce smiled back, feeling a familiar warm feeling spread through him. “Thanks John.” 

“Now as for the that Hellhound biker, what were you thinking?” John teased. “I mean I’m crazy, but not that crazy.” 

“Now, hey. When did you become the relationship expert?” 

“Oh, I picked up on a few things.” John answered cheekily. “But seriously Bruce, you’re smart. You’re handsome. Like wow.” John said, making Bruce’s heart weak. “You could have anyone you wanted in this city. You just have to find them.” 

“Wow. Thanks Joh-“ 

“One day, you’ll have something like what me and Harley have. Just you wait.” John gave Bruce a playful nudge. And just like that, Bruce’s heart was twisting painfully in his chest yet again. Thankfully, John decided to skip ahead a bit, so he could let his expression fall. Just a little. 

“Ya know, I always wanted to be a comedian.” 

*************************

He was screwed, Bruce concluded as he stared up at his dark bedroom ceiling. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t shake his feelings for John. 

Just thinking about him filled Brice with a sense of pained longing, of wanting to be close to him again. And, he had just met with him this afternoon!

Bruce sighed, forcing his feelings out of his mind. This had gotten way out of hand, and he was just going to get his heart broken. 

Bruce’s heart was just always set to be broken, he guessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sure tried 
> 
> I also tried to clearly illustrate that these guys look like John *wonk*
> 
> I may write more later idk


End file.
